a new start
by kishigo forever217
Summary: Kisshu has had a massive crush on Ichigo for ages and one day Kisshu finally got to talk to her. Will Ichigo fall inlove with him or will she choose someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu woke up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at his alarm clock "FUCK!" He shouted loud enough to scare away the birds outside. He got up and started to get dress. He slipped on his shirt, and then his black school pants socks then shoes. He then brushed his hair into a single ponytail at the back leaving some pieces over his face.

Taruto walked slowly into Kisshu's room rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep! "Yo Kisshu what is all the yelling about?" Taruto asked but Kisshu ran passed him almost making him fall over. "I am late for school, don't talk to me!" with that Kisshu ran out the door.

Kisshu finally made it to school, when he got to the class room he slammed the door open and the whole class turn to look at him "Sorry I'm late!" Kisshu said with a childish smile as he went sit down.

In the 5th class Kisshu fell asleep. The teacher was not at all happy, the teacher walked up to Kisshu and slammed a book down on his head. Kisshu woke up and looked at the teacher "what the fuck was that for?" Kisshu asked calmly. "DETENTION!" The teacher yelled as he walked away.

Ichigo sat in the class room by herself, her friends were sick so they could not come in and Ichigo was left by herself. Ichigo looked out the window as she ate her lunch. "eeee~ It is not to have some peace and quiet" Ichigo said to herself sitting bad in her chair and stretching as she felt the sun on her face.

The peace was suddenly broken when an angry boy came storming in slamming the door behind him as he was mumbling curse words when he sat down the hit the table "I HATE THAT FUCKING BITCH!" he shouted. It scared Ichigo and she jumped slightly. Kisshu continued saying curse words under his breath while kicking the table and throwing things across the classroom not even noticing Ichigo in the room. Kisshu lay his arms down on the table and rested his head on his arms and tried to calm down.

Ichigo took out some books and stared her homework. She was nibbling on her lunch as well as trying to do her work. At the corner of her eye she looked at the boy who was resting his head. _"If I remember correctly his name is Kisshu"_ Ichigo though to herself as she went to grab one of her books but it fell of the table. Ichigo started shaking she was a little bit scared because he did not seem to be in a good mood and she did not want to disturb him, mostly because he never noticed her. She went to pick up the book and sat back down not noticing Kisshu looking at her.

Kisshu jumped slightly when he heard a book fall. He instantly looked up and glanced around the room to see a red head with a most of her hair down with one little ponytail at the back which was not that noticeable due to the rest of the hair down. There was a big smile slowly growing on Kisshu's face, he was alone in a room with the girl he loved the most."Yo, Ichigo!" He shouted over to her playfully.

Ichigo jumped a slught bit the turned around to look at kisshu as he was slowly walk over to her. "You are so cute, like a kitty.. Ichigo" Kisshu said in a voice that scared Ichigo. Kisshu put his hand on her desk as Ichigo just looked at him. So what do you say koneko chan?" Kisshu said with a playful smile and kissed her on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's alarm went off causing her to jump. She sat up and her bed and rubbed her eyes to try and wake up. She got out of bed and got dressed. She put on a white shirt with a balck bow and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She rolled up her skirt at the top because she wanted it to be a bit shorter. She ran down stairs and made herself breakfast and lunch then ran off to school.

Ichigo was the fifth one to get to the class room she had forgotten that her clock was a few minutes fast. Ichigo was deep in thought during class that she did not hear the teacher calling her. "Ichigo!" the teacher yelled causing Ichigo to jump. "Y-yes" Ichigo answered. "what did I just tell the class?" the teacher asked giving Ichigo a look that scared her. "uhhhh" was all Ichigo could say. "DETENTION!" the teacher yelled causing Ichigo to jump again.

When the last class was over everyone left to go home except Ichigo. "we have one more student coming to detention, so we will have to wait" the teacher said in an annoyed tone. A few minutes later the class room door flung open as a green hair boy walked in and sat down next to Ichigo. "okay, no leaving the room or going on phones. I will be back in an hour" the teacher said as she walked out of the room.

"So how are you Koneko-chan" Kisshu whispered in Ichigo's ear causing her to shiver. "Am not okay because you're the reason I am in here because you stole my first kiss and it won't get off my mind!" Ichigo shouted while hitting Kisshu on the head. "oh, so you liked my kiss?" Kisshu asked playfully. "NO!" Ichigo shouted as Kisshu put on a fake pout. "Anyway... what would you like to do since we have an hour together?" Kisshu asked with a big smirk on his face. "How about homework?" Ichigo asked darkly as she was not happy to what Kisshu was thinking. "Oh well that is no fun. I have an idea of what we can play!" Kisshu said excitedly. "what?" Ichigo mumbled. Kisshu whispered in her ear what the idea was which caused her to smile evily...


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this will work?" Ichigo asked as she stood at the classroom door and Kisshu was moving some tables around.

"yes it will work trust me" Kisshu said as he stacked the tables.

"Oh god I can't believe he expects me to trust him on this! I will get in huge trouble" Ichigo mumbled to herself as she opened the door and Kisshu threw one of the tables out into the hallway causing a huge bang. They both heard silence so they threw out another table as Ichigo was putting a bucket over the door. Ichigo held the bucket as the carefully closed the door. And quickly moved the tables back before the teacher got to the room and sat down as Ichigo let out a huge scream. After a few minutes after the scream she heard sound of someone running toward the room and they opened books pretending to study as the teacher quickly opened the door and ran in to ask what was going on but then endless rubbish fell on the teachers head as Ichigo and Kisshu broke out in laughter and the teachers face reddened with anger. She was about to say something but when she looked up the student where gone.

They ran like their life depended on it as they ran out of the school and kept running until they could not see the school anymore. Kisshu felt to the ground laughing and Ichigo just stood there trying to catch her breath from running.

"so tell me what was the point in throwing the tables?" Ichigo asked Kisshu when he finally calmed down.

"It was fun I really wanted to do that" Kisshu said with a huge smirk on his face.

"never again am I doing that" Ichigo yelled at Kisshu angrily.

"aww why not? we had so much fun" kisshu asked with a pout.

"I am going to get in so much trouble plus I have no time to do that again" Ichigo said looking away with eyes closed. She was clearly annoyed.

Kisshu just sat on the ground thinking for a while. Ichigo slowly opened one the then jumped in fear.

"Um... K-Kisshu?" Ichigo asked getting ready to run.

"what is it kitty?" Kisshu asked getting up.

"Teacher.." was all Ichigo said with her eyes wide open as Kisshu quickly turning around to see the teacher running towards them. "damn!" Kisshu yelled as he grabbed Ichigo wrist and started running.

Kisshu and Ichigo got tired and stopped running as they fell to the ground as they finally lost the teacher.

"Kisshu? Ichigo?" a voice asked from behind which startled them as they both slowly turned their head and looked up. "SHIT!" They both mumbled as they started to regret what they had done...


	4. Chapter 4

The students were sitting on the ground wondering what to do as the teacher stared at them evily.

"Principal's office tomorrow!" the teacher shouted causing people on the street to look.

When the teacher left they both looked at each other. "you bring nothing but trouble to me.." Ichigo complained giving Kisshu an evily glare.

"Well it was fun!" Kisshu said as happy as ever but deep down was worried.

"I guess..." Ichigo said almost in a whisper that Kisshu could barely hear her.

"We should go home" Kisshu said as he got up and then helped Ichigo up.

Ichigo and Kisshu made their way to the principal's office. They were silent all the way there. When they got there they knocked on the door and waited for a reply then walked in and sat down.

"What was with all the racket in detention?"

"We were bored" Kisshu answered with no emotion.

"Well I don't care you should not have done that" The principal said as she got out a piece of paper and started writing.

"you have a months detention"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo and Kisshu asked in sync while standing up,

"or do you want to call you parents?"

"no detention is good" Kisshu said while Ichigo just nodded.

Ichigo and Kisshu sat in the classroom doing their home work bored as hell, when the door opened they both turned around.

"Oh you have detention too?" the boy asked.

"Yes for a month" Kisshu answered.

"I see. I am Misaki"

"I am Kisshu"

Ichigo looked up and said "I am Ichigo but you probably did not see me here."

"Oh sorry Ichigo" the boy said while examining Ichigo. "You are cute" He said looking at Ichigo almost drooling over her. Kisshu noticed this and got annoyed but tried to stay calm. For the rest of the detention Ichigo and Misaki kept talking and Kisshu just wanted to kill him.

"I have to go time is up and I have to help my mam out around the house." Ichigo said while getting up and picked up her bag.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow" Misaki said happily and Ichigo just waved and walked out closing the door behind her.

Misaki was happy but when he looked at Kisshu who was giving him an evil glare and clutching his fist the smile went before her could ask what was wrong Kisshu punched in the face knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisshu,Ichigo and Misaki where once again sitting in detention. Ichigo couldn't help but worry about his broken nose.

"What happened to your nose?"Ichigo asked with a worried look.

"Ohh...ummm.. I..umm ran into a wall.."Misaki answered shaking a little looking at Kisshu at the corner of his eye.

"Ohh..."

"Hey let's play a game!" Kisshu finally spoke up getting sick of the pair.

"Oh no not again that is the reason we are here!" Ichigo complained.

"This one won't get us in trouble promise" Kisshu assured Ichigo with a wink.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked slightly worried.

"well I have to go..." Misaki said as he got up and left.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Kisshu announced standing up pointing his finger in the air.

"oh lord help me.." Ichigo mumbled to herself.

**Okay there is a little short chapter could you all be so nice and send me in some truth or dare request I could use and if I should add someone in~?**

**I would love that!**

**See you in the next chapter please follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I am not playing truth or dare!" Ichigo demanded

"oh why not?" Kisshu asked childishly while pouting.

"why? are only two of us. 'I mean you' will have stupid dares and 3. ' . !" Ichigo stated hoping he would catch on.

"Okay,okay." Kisshu said in defeat. "What can we do then?" Kisshu asked disappointed.

"I don't know" Ichigo complained with boredom.

The door slid open and both students looked over. "Why are you here?" Kisshu complained as he stared the student. He has black hair,brown eyes and tanned skin. He was pretty much the same height as Kisshu. He walked over to the seat infront of Kisshu and turned it around to he was facing Kisshu.

"Do you two know each other?" Ichigo asked. "yeah, we are great buddies, right Kisshu?" The boy asked as he smiled at Kisshu. "No, I hate you." Kisshu said harshly. "ohh, how...nice" Ichigo said sarcastically. "You never answered me" Kisshu complained shooting the boy an evil glare. " . ?" Kisshu asked again. "I got into a bit of trouble heheh.." The boy answered truthfully. "Not to be nosy but.. who-are-you?" Ichigo asked quickly. "Masaya Aoyama" He alswered.

"alright Masaya, please keep your voice down, you too Kisshu." Ichigo complained. Masaya looked over at Kisshu. "Who is miss cranky over there?" He asked . "Her name is Ichigo and she is my girlfriend" Kisshu answered with a smile.

"Wait hold up! When since was I YOUR girlfriend" Ichigo complained.

"Oh come on, admit it, we are perfect together." Kisshu said.

"NO." Ichigo simply said.

"Oh why not?" Kisshu complained.

"Oh will you shut up!" Masaya butted in getting annoyed.

"You're a little rude." Ichigo complained.

"Ha says the one" Masaya argued.

"Just be quiet." Ichigo complained.

"Why should I?"

"you are giving me a headache"

"Oh boohoo! Is the little baby getting a headache" Masaya asked in a mocking voice.

"SHUT UP!" Kisshu shouted getting annoyed causing a teachers attention.

Their teacher walked into the room and stood at the top of the classroom. "Is there a problem?" The teacher asked. Everyone just looked the teacher. "Yes, why is he here?" Kisshu complained. "Don't be rude Kisshu do you want me to add extra time to detention?" The teacher asked. "no." Kisshu muttered. "Well then, there is only 15minutes left so be patient" The teacher stated then walked back out of the room.

**Teehee~ I finally got the time to right. I have been so tired lately and still am haha~**

**I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for giving Masaya Aoyama a different character attitude heheh.. I really don't like him..**

**Anyway please follow and review.**


End file.
